One Punch Man YH Edition
by YXUNG HXZE
Summary: Hay muchos sucesos recientes, monstruos atacando a los humanos y sobretodo a los héroes. La asociación se ve en apuros, los únicos en funciones son los héroes Clase S más un integrante con el cuál, no están conformes, desconfían de él. Pero a pesar de que a este no le importe, poco a poco irá encajando dentro de la asociación. Pero para eso, irá transcurriendo un largo tiempo.


**~Los personajes son de la Autoría de One, yo solo soy dueño de la idea. Historia creada sin fines de lucro~**

Desde "Ciudad A" hasta "Ciudad Z" han ocurrido muchos acontecimientos, de manera incontrolable y extrañamente; se han podido presenciar la llegada de nuevos monstruos con el fin de acabar con la existencia absoluta de los humanos y sobretodo, de la "Asociación de Héroes". Ya múltiples batallas se han llevado a cabo y el 80% de dichas batallas, termina siendo ganadas por un monstruo.

Los héroes de Clase B y C, están totalmente fuera de la situación puesto que gracias a un análisis de Silver Fang; se ha llegado a la conclusión, de que serían eliminados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: "Es mejor prevenir muertes innecesarias". A excepción, de un héroe en específico el cual, es Saitama pues colabora con Genos, que es un héroe de Clase S. Además de eso, le consideran importante y hasta necesario para las nuevas operaciones futuras que se llevarán a cabo para eliminar la amenaza que tienen ahora.

En estos momentos, todos los héroes de Clase S; junto con Saitama, estaban reunidos en las instalaciones de la asociación. Se encontraban discutiendo un tema importante que para unos le resulte un error, una perdida de tiempo y hasta un peligro. Se trataba de un supuesto nuevo miembro a la "Asociación de Héroes" pero, la situación no era tan simple como sonaba. Lo querían integrar a la mejor clase de todas, la Clase S. Claro, le otorgarían un bajo rango, quizás el último rango de dicha clase. Aún así, uno que otro héroe no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión.

Mientras la persona encargada de dar la información correcta llegaba a escena, los héroes conspiraban acerca de la situación. Por qué incluir a alguien así de la nada y peor aún, en la Clase S? Sinceramente era algo imprudente hacer esto.

— Inaudito — fue lo que comentó la heroína de clase S; rango #2, Tatsumaki — No entiendo cómo es que deciden integrar a cualquier basura, ya bastante hacen con invitar al estúpido calvo a esta reunión.

— Oigan, no se deberían mortificar tanto, quizás el nuevo les pueda servir de ayuda — aseguró Saitama con toda naturalidad y serenidad, ignorando lo que había dicho la heroína.

— Sensei, no lo entiende, se trata de alguien del cual no se tiene información absoluta. Es un completo misterio, puede resultar peligroso — le explicó Genos a Saitama, dándole un poco de razón a la peliverde.

— Si la asociación decide integrarlo, muy buenas razones deben tener, no hay que apresurarse antes de tiempo — opinó Drive Knight causando un silencio absoluto en el lugar.

— No sabe en lo que se mete, pero si su deseo es morir, entonces que continúe — comentó Atomic Samurai de manera despectiva.

— Se que no tienen ni una pizca de confianza en esa decisión tan repentina, pero si es por el bien de la humanidad, creo que será necesario — aseguró Agoni haciendo acto de presencia y argumentando los puntos por los cuales se ha tomada esa decisión — Yo mismo he sido testigo de su poder destructivo, fue capaz de evitar una tragedia de un nivel tal, que justo ahora no hubiese siquiera un momento para planificar y llevar a cabo los nuevos planes para erradicar las amenazas que estamos enfrentando.

Agoni se veía muy decidido y confiado al decir tales palabras, pero quien era ese sujeto que le inspiraba tanta confianza? Debía investigar más a fondo, podía resultar ser un enemigo infiltrado. No se podía descartar ninguna posibilidad.

— Puede que sea una buena alternativa en casos de emergencia, pero como es que nunca hemos escuchado siquiera el nombre del sujeto? — entraba en escena Zombieman.

— Escuchen, sé que no le agrada para nada la idea, pero fue la decisión que se ha tomado — recalcó Agoni para entonces realizar el anuncio — A partir de hoy será integrado a la Clase S, Izaak; rango número dieciocho, "Shadow Demon".

Ya realizado el anuncio, todos quedaron en silencio. Nadie tenía confianza plena en la decisión, pero si Agoni, que era el líder, tenía tanta confianza en ese sujeto, no había otra alternativa más que esperar a ver si la acción fue la correcta.

— Que perdida de tiempo — murmuró Tatsumaki.

Tiempo después, Genos y Saitama se encontraban de camino a ciudad Z, nada fuera de lo normal.

— En efecto, no hay información al respecto. Es un misterio — aseguró Genos.

— Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. Además, si le dieron un buen rango, alguna azaña habrá hecho — comentó Saitama.

— Pero es extraño, es como si no existiera — hizo énfasis Genos en esas palabras.

— Pues habrá que esperar, el tiempo hablará. No esperes que las pruebas que quieres te caigan del cielo así de la nada — argumentó Saitama.

Y como si de un acto de magia se tratase, una araña gigante venía en dirección a los héroes haciendo un sonido monstruoso.

Apenas Genos se pudo percatar para poder contraatacar, pero de la nada un misterioso sujeto entró en escena con un significativo puñetazo que desvió la trayectoria de la araña sin ningún esfuerzo.

— Que rayos? — reaccionó Genos viendo al sujeto.

Cabellera negra, piel blanca, ojos rojo como la sangre. Vestía una casaca sin mangas color blanco, los brazos vebdedados, pantalón color negro y zapatos color negro y blanco que hacían juego con el resto de la vestimenta.

El cyborg iba a atacar pero notó otra presencia monstruosa encima de él y Saitama, haciendo ese horrible ruido, captando la atención brindada de todos.

— Esto se pondrá un poco feo — comentó Saitama llevándose a Genos hacia otra ubicación.

Entonces ambas arañas se propusieron atacar a sus oponentes, por supuesto Genos se quiso hacer cargo el solo, mientras que el otro sujeto se encargaba de la otra araña. Ambos hicieron ataques de combinaciones de fuerza y velocidad. Y para dar fin, basto solo una mirada para la técnica final. Una araña iba en dirección a Genos mientras que el otro sujeto empujaba a su oponente también hacía Genos.

— INSINERAR! — exclamó el cyborg dando un fin algo sutil al combate.

Ya el combate finalizado, Saitama se acerca Genos — Cada vez menos tus batallas.

— Sensei, tenga en cuenta que no luché solo — señaló Genos al sujeto que se encontraba mirando las cenizas arácnidas.

— Ah, cierto. Oye, amigo, cuál es tu nombre? — inquirió el calvo con capa sin más.

El sujeto los miró a ambos y se acercó a ellos — Solo soy alguien insignificante en la Asociación de Héroes.

— Ahhhh, tú debes ser... Cómo se llamaba? — Saitama había olvidado tal nombre por completo.

— Si no me equivoco, debes ser Izaak. Nuevo héroe Clase S, rango número diesciocho — supuso el cyborg con seriedad.

**Hola, que tal? Buenos días, tardes o noches. Si has llegado hasta acá, déjame agradecerte por tu tiempo. Ya he tenido experiencia prévia en Facfiction, pero me había retirado y este año he decidido volver. Voy a continuar esta historia, me ayudaría que me apoyaras si la idea te gustó, compártela sin más que agregar, pásala bieb. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
